


Twelve

by Runespoor



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is twelve and in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve

You're twelve and you're in love. 

You're in love because you're twelve and the boy is everything you should be dreaming about, so in a way it's lucky that you do. 

You're twelve and you don't know what love means except that sometimes it means giving someone their friendship back, looking at your best friend in the eyes and finally saying 'we're rivals now' (never mind that it's because it's the only way you've found to be like her, never mind that he might as well be just an excuse, never mind that you don't want him so much as you want to be her, it's easier to just think that you're in love with him, to see if that's all it takes to be pretty and proud like she is).

-

You're twelve and your life is going like a comedy that you wordlessly hope will turn romantic, because you're not so far gone that you think it might be a fairytale, because he might be a prince but you know, no matter how hard you try, you're not a princess. 

There are fairytales where the heroine isn't a princess, but the thought never ends. 

You're twelve when you suddenly realise you've been miscast when you find yourself crying over Sasuke's body on top of a bridge, and this is what love means, and this is a tragedy.

-

You're twelve and peeling apples is something quiet, something happy, something thoughtful while you're sitting next to him and you're the happiest you have ever been. 

He's awoken, he's awake, he's alright, everything will be alright - if there's one time in your life you've ever felt that it's now. 

But it's not love, it's happiness.

-

You're thirteen and he leaves.

You don't stop loving him.


End file.
